fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 15
Masquerade "Okay we got you name out there your now famous, let see if Page will talk to you" Anna said as they made their way in the Resistance base as they saw Major Swift. "Major Swift" Anna said. "Ah, the rebel prince I'm on my way to the castle to report to your brother and to try and find out what I can about his troop movement while I'm there" Major Swift said. "Good luck then" Adam said as they entered the war room to see Walter, Ben and Page. "I'm telling you, I downed three Hollow Men with one shot, it's true!" Ben said. "I've never trusted a soldier in my life, I'm not going to start now" Page said looking annoyed. "We-will you tell her Walter?" Ben said. "Hey I'm not getting involved" Walter said. "Look, look they're they are, ask them yourself" Ben said. "I don't remember seeing no such thing" Anna said. "Oh give it a rest" Page said. "Fine, I'll just stand here quietly then shall I?" Ben said. "You know for a prince, you're a pretty decent person, people out there are starting to believe in you" Page said to Adam. "I knew you two would get along in the end" Walter said. "Thank you for taking an interest in my social life, but we have bigger problems now" Page said. "Reaver" Walter said. "Ugh! What he do this time?" Anna asked. "He's been bleeding the city dry for years now, but it's never been this bad we decided it was time to hit back" Page said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "A small group of fighters managed to get into his mansion, but they never made it out" Walter said. "I believe they're alive, you're going to help me find them" Page said. "What's the plan?" Anna asked. "Reaver hosts some sort of fancy secret society party every week, we don't know what goes on, but we do know what guests look like, it's the perfect chance to sneak in" Walter said. "Here, you'll have to wear this" Page said handing Adam a costume and Anna one. "Great where's my costume?" Ben asked as Page gave him a look, "what? I still can't come? What, even after the three Hollow Men story? Honestly this is as bad as the army." "Now everyone out, I have a party to dress for, Anna you may stay here and change if you like we'll meet the Prince later" Page said. "I'll stay and make sure no one spies on you two" Ben said. "Everyone out" Page said. "You know, I'm starting to have serious doubts about our relationship" Ben said as Page sighed in annoyance, "I knew I should have gone up to the castle with Swiftie." "I just love how soldiers can come in and out of our 'secret' hideout now, whatever you do, please don't let Mr. Finn follow you, I've had enough of him for one day, I'll see you at Reaver manor" Page said closing the door. "This is my costume?" Anna said holding up her Women's Masquerade Suit. "Yes it was a set I managed to get with the prince costume Page said as Anna began to change. "Well I know it's going to be hard to walk in this" Anna said. "So how long have you and the prince been in love?" Page asked. "What?! No it's not like that!" Anna said blushing. "Oh? From the way I saw you looking at him I assumed you two were a couple" Page said. "No, I'm just helping him stop Logan I will eventually end up back in the North when he's crowned king" Anna said. "But you love him" Page said. "Yeah I guess I do, it was his eyes I feel for those kind eyes of his" Anna said. "Really? I would have never guessed" Page said Meanwhile after changing in the Sanctuary Adam and Xander made their way to Millfields where Reaver Mansion was and where he meet up with Anna and Page. It was night as Anna and Page stood outside in their costumes as Adam approached in his costume. "Hmmm this really does suit you, brings out the color in your eyes" Page said. "Thank you" Adam said. "Shall we?" Page said. "Let's go" Anna said as they walked up the steps and opened the door to be greeted by Hatch the butler. "Bit late, aren't you? You've missed half the rituals and all the drinking, all we've got left is fizzy pop" Hatch said. "Um, we apologies" Page said. "Oh yeah? Well, just give me the password and we'll forget all about it, all right?" Hatch said. "Er...the password..." Page said. "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg, come on in" Hatch said as they followed him up the stairs, "master Reaver will be happy to have a few more conscious people around for the final ceremony, I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop though these lightweights drink the lot, there's probably some cooking sherry left in the kitchen if you're desperate." "No thank you" Adam said. "No? Don't blame you, never touch the stuff myself, expect in the mornings" he said as they passed a messy dining table, "I can sort you out a nice orgy later on should the mood take you, what do you say ladies?" "Ugh!" Anna grunted in disgust. "Just keep walking you strange little man" Page said. "Of course, of course, you'll have to pardon me miss, I do have a habit of spouting the odd vulgarity, Master Reaver has often brought out his whip to rectify that flaw in my character" he said as they reached some doors, "it's just this way, oh you'll have such fun not 'drinks and orgies' fun you know, but it'll be a real laugh, I'm sure now there are some ground rules, Master Reaver insists that nobody carries weapons into the ballroom there have been some accidents" Hatch said. "I'm afraid I need to keep mine, I'm here to find some friends" Page said. "Oh, you're the brave noble rebels, why didn't you say so? I'm an oppressed proletarian myself, you know, we're practically comrades, if you just go through those doors, you can sneak past the party and rescue your fellow revolutionaries" Hatch said as Adam opened the doors as they walked down the stairs and opened another set of doors as they spotted Kidd in a cage. "There's one of my men, Kidd are you alright?" Page said. "Get out! Now!" Kidd said. "Where the others?" Page asked. "All dead, Reaver knew you'd come he's been waiting for you!" Kidd said. "What!" Page said as the cage began to lift to the roof. "I'll get him out Adam said holding onto the cage. "My, my, my more busy little bees here to steal Reaver honey, so industrious, so committed, so bloody annoying, when will you people learn to enjoy life?" Reaver said as Anna and Page glared at Reaver watching down from above with his guests. "I'll enjoy killing you, does that count?" Page said. "Oh you're just full of spunk, aren't you? A true heroine, you must be lighting under the bed sheets" Reaver said. Adam grunted as he tried to pull himself up on the cage as Page and Anna watched below. "And now as promised, the evening piece de la resistance, another piece of the resistance viola!" Reaver said pulling on a lever as the cage lifter higher and Adam fell and landed in front of the girls. "You okay?" Anna asked. "Yeah" Adam said as they glared up at Reaver. "Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?" Reaver said. "Show? You expect us to entertain you?" Page said. "But of course, it's just a game, my little sweet, the Wheel of Misfortune, it's rather simple, I spin, you die, we watch, really it's...it's a riot" Reaver said tapping his cane as the wheel spun and landed on the Hobbe icon, "why no less than the most unsightly, most obnoxious creatures ever to contaminate the world, super." The Hobbe gate then opened up giving the heroes no choice but to go in. Adam and the other then entered a large cave like room as the guests watched above and Reaver enter the room, "you will laugh, you will cry, you will have your sinews gnawed upon, bring out the Hobbes!" Reaver said. Hobbes began to come out from small holes as Page drew her gun and began firing as Adam and Anna followed. "That Hobbe is dead ladies and gentlemen" they heard Hatch announce. "These ugly things are tougher than they look!" Page yelled as she kept firing. "We know!" Adam said. After fighting and slaying every Hobbe the heroes were all panting as they glared up at Reaver. "One almost feels sorry for those repugnant beast, then one shrugs and waits for the next piece of carnage" Reaver said as the gates opened. "Reaver's worse than I thought, what kind of mind dreams up something like this?" Page said as they reentered the main room. "Like the tales of my greatest conquests, the wheel simply demands to be spun, what delicious fate will it deliver this time?" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on the Hollow Man symbol, "ah it's just not a real party without the elegant shuffles of those gentlemen, so hallowed and yet so hollow" Reaver said as the Hollow Man gate opened. "Come on, the sooner we make our way through this sick game, the sooner we'll get our chance to kill Reaver" Page said as they entered a graveyard like arena. "Let the tearing of limbs commence, chop-chop" Reaver said as Hollow Men began to enter the room. "Inferno-Vortex!" Adam yelled hitting the Hollow Men with the combination spell. "Take this!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into all the Hollow Men that got near her as Page shoot a Hollow Man head. "Another one down!" Page yelled. "More of them!" Anna yelled as more Hollow Men entered the room. "Just die will you! How can these things even walk?!" Page yelled. "Ya!" Adam yelled using a powerful Inferno-Vortex to end the attack. "What a heartbreaking performance, the poetry of life and death was unmistakable and you had to spoil it all by not dying" Reaver said. "Piss off!" Anna yelled as the gate reopened. "I read about Hollow men before but...I'm not sure I ever believed in them, this better end soon" Page said. "So do I" Anna said as they reentered the main room. "Oh wheel, let your exquisite circumference regale us with violent thrills" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on a bird icon, "ah yes, I paid these bloodthirsty mercenaries out of my own pocket with gold I took from the people but still they'd better not disappoint." "Mercenaries, finally something I know how to fight" Page said as they entered the next room. "The literary may be lacking but they do have a way with swords, away we go!" Reaver said as Mercenaries entered the room as Page began firing. "You make me sick!" Page yelled. "Take this!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into several mercenaries skulls. After fighting off all the mercenaries Adam stabbed him sword into the last one he knocked over as he tossed Page and Anna health potions. "As it happens I was bending the truth about having paid them, it was strictly a no kill no deal arrangement so you've saved me a small fortune bravo" Reaver said. "I've seen terrible things in my time, but never so much death...Reaver's going to pay for this!" Page growled as they headed back to the main room. "Enough games Reaver!" Page yelled. "Oh but they're such fun, and my guests so enjoy fun, time for another spin!" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on a strange icon. "Oh now this is very special round, wait till you see what treasures I have in store for you next" Reaver said. "Now that's a symbol I'm not familiar with be on your guard" Adam said. "What no? We can't keep fighting forever" Page said. "I agree" Anna said as they entered a desert arena. "I met these delightful creatures in a rather inhospitable land, far from the turgid green of Albion, I do love to bring two cultures together and see which one dies first" Reaver said. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Sand Furies!" Hatch said as three strange creatures will glowing eyes jumped out of the sand holding swords. "What are they?!" Anna yelled blocking as Sand Fury blade as she kicked it back. "I don't know!" Adam yelled using Force Push-Shock to knock one of the new creatures back. "These things are fast!" Page yelled. "Keep fighting!" Adam yelled killing one of the Sand Furies. "Adam a spell! Quick and a strong one!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into one of the beast guts. "Ice Strom-Shock!" Adam yelled using a powerful spell to kill all the furies as he panted. "Wasn't that utterly enthralling? Or course, you should be ashamed of yourselves, treating a foreign visitors in such an unsociable manner" Reaver said. "I've really had enough of this" Page said. "So have I" Anna said as they reentered the main room. "You holier-than-thou idealists, always thinking in the simplest, most binary of ways but I quite agree this game grows tiresome and my guests they grow restless" Reaver said. "No need to get restless sweetheart, Barry Hatch is here to take care of you, fancy a quick jig?" Hatch said to a woman that wasn't wearing a mask as he touched her bottom as she growled an annoyance as the wheel landed on the Balverine as the woman eyes glowed and grew sharp teeth. "You're a rough one ain't ya? I like that in a woman, you're just...what?!" he yelled seeing the woman turned into a large Balverine "Reaver! Reaver! Help!" he yelled as the beast tackled Hatch and tore at his neck. "Oh dear, do you brutes have any idea how hard it is to find good staff? Still one might as well enjoy the show, what's the use of a secret society without a little secret after all" Reaver said as the Balverines began jumping down below. "This can't be happening...what are they?!" Page yelled. "My mother told me about these! They're bloody Balverines!" Anna yelled as they began opening fire on the Balveirnes. "I hope your finding them amusing to fight" Reaver said. One of the Balverines then charged at Anna as she swung her hammer and uppercut it then slammed her hammer down on its skull. "His guests are blood Balverines! This is mad!" Adam yelled stabbing his sword into one of the Balverines. "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" Page yelled firing at some of the Balveriens. "That makes two of us!" Adam yelled. "Enough of these things!" Anna yelled smashing her head down on the last one. "This is the last party I take you two to" Adam said as a Balverine came up from behind him. "Look out!" Page yelled shooting it in the forehead. "Well, I must say, you've made me out to be somewhat poor host, rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests" Reaver said. "Now it's your turn Reaver!" Page yelled pointing a gun and firing at Reaver as he deflected the bullet with his cane and made it land by their feet. "Oh my dear girl, why not stop all this bickering? The four of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party" Reaver said. "Do you have any idea who this is? It's Logan brother, the prince!" Page yelled. "The king's brother a bona fide hero well I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings well that's not strictly true...there was that time...anyway best of luck with this whole revolution lark, perhaps we'll meet again one day, tatty-bye" Reaver said leaving the room. "Hey come back! Bloody coward!" Page yelled. "Would someone mind getting us out of here now?" Kidd asked as they looked up at the cage. After freeing kid the heroes walked out of Reaver mansion as Anna and Adam took off their hats and masks. "I thought I'd side with royal blood but you're nothing like your brother, the Bowerstone Resistance will follow you without question so long as you promise to change things when you take the throne, poverty children forced to work, people living in fear...you have to make it stop" Page said. "I promise" Adam said shaking her hand. "All right then, we should get back we've got a revolution to plan" Page said as the light flashed and time stopped as Adam and Anna entered the portal again. "You have the support of Bowerstone and its underground resistance but you still have much to do before you can take Albion's throne" Theresa said disappearing. Upon opening the gates two new statues of Adam and Anna in their Masquerade Outfits appeared. "We're so close to that castle" Anna said. " I know we better get ready there's still much to do" Adam said as they opened the chests to upgrade their weapons and magic then left the Road to appear outside the gates to Reaver Mansion. "The speech will commence shortly!" a guard yelled. "What's going on?" Page asked. "All citizens gather at the castle for the king message, the speech will commence shortly!" "This is never good" Kidd said. "You two should find out what it's about, I'd come with you but there's a reason we stay underground we'll see you at the base when it's over all right?" Page said. "See you there" Adam said as him and Anna traveled back to the guild and changed out of their costumes and back into their Revolutionary outfits as they stepped out of the dressing room. "Come on" Adam said as they headed towards the map.